huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player
The player is the unnamed main protagonist of HuniePop. They are lead through the beginning by Kyu, who takes them on one training date. After it, she gives them the Huniebee, which they use to meet more women. Kyu, as a love fairy was tasked to them to alleviate their awkwardness until they had no problem talking to women, and was able to have sex with all of them. By the end of the game, they've gathered an entire harem, consisting of 12 women whom they take on dates, earning Munie (in-game money) after each date. They can also earn Hunie, another in-game resource, which can be used to upgrade traits. At the end of the game, they have sex with and effectively conquer Venus, after which Kyu will congratulate them and request panties from all the girls. This will activate "Alpha Mode" where dates become harder and harder, effectively becoming an endless mode seeing how far the player can get. Appearance The player's actual appearance is never shown. In terms of height, they are on almost all of the girls' eye levels. As per in-game dialogue, they seem to be a young adult, about the age of a college student (implied when Tiffany asks them if they are going to enroll this year). If the player is male, their seminal fluid can be seen on the women after sex. This does not apply if the protagonist is a female. Personality At the start of HuniePop, the player comes off as a loner who finds it difficult to talk to women, being very jittery and nervous around Kyu upon first meeting her. Eventually, the player becomes more adventurous and more confident during the course of the game and will start talking to girls, giving them gifts, and after enough dates, will have sex with them. As the player progresses through the game meeting more women, they become much less nervous, and escalate their ego to the point where they become a womanizer, increasing their social skills and having sex with every girl. HuniePot Dev remarked on Twitter how much of a "POS" The Player is because "he banged a girl and her mom". HunieCam Studio Player In HunieCam Studio, the Player Character is a fairy/human whom Kyu entrusts to run her camshow business for twenty-one days. Unlike the protagonist in HuniePop, the HunieCam Studio protagonist does not directly interact with the girls, save for giving them orders. At the end of the twenty-one days, the protagonist will receive a dick trophy, from Bronze to Diamond, proportionate to the amount of fans they have amassed. Personality It can be assumed that the HunieCam Protagonist is focused and determined, as they are able to manage a maximum of eight girls at any time. According to Kyu (when she references the Modelling Agency), the protagonist would likely creep the Modelling Agency employees out, and thus, they are likely reclusive, as the HuniePop '' protagonist was at the beginning of ''Huniepop. The protagonist was late on their first day on the job, so it can be assumed that they share similar personality traits to the protagonist of HuniePop. Kyu implies that they're perverted and/or creepy by stating "I probably don't have to explain what a fetish is to a sick freak like you". Trivia * The two protagonists in each game are not the same person, proven through Audrey; her description remarks that she was driven into the camming business due to finding out she was being cheated on with multiple other women, and it would not stand to reason why she would work for the same person that drove her into a deep depression. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio